


Show Me You're Real

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Series: under pressure [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Slut Shaming, psst listen to the bowie song in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: But all that was a long time ago. And, well, now Ryan was pushing fifty-six, and what was life as a degenerating A-lister without a bit of filth?Inspired by the David Bowie song 'Cracked Actor'.





	Show Me You're Real

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you listen to one (1) bowie song for eleventy hours
> 
> it's a really good song ok 11/10 would listen again

It’s been a while since Ryan had starred in anything as more than an extra. He was a bit beyond his heartthrob days back in the eighties - granted, he still had a decent jawline and could probably still pull off the debonair smirk with the wink to match, but the grey in his hair was a bit of a deal-breaker when it came to lead roles.

The media abandoned their search for dirt on him -everyone knew that he was as clean as the day he was born, and one of the few Hollywood stars to stay that way. Parents approved of girls plastering his face all over their walls, because they’d rather their daughters follow him than that James Dean junkie or whoever was hip nowadays.

But all that was a long time ago. And, well, now Ryan was pushing fifty-six, and what was life as a degenerating A-lister without a bit of filth?

He’d never had a sleazy hookup before, and relationships were out of the question when you were in the spotlight all the time. Up until now, he’d done what (and who) the big-shots had told him to, but now…

Well, thank God he had his agent to organise this kind of life for him, Ryan thought as he loosened his tie from the day and cracked open a drink, pacing his penthouse apartment. He hoped the – what was the professional word? Oh, yes – _escort_ wouldn’t expect a drink from him.

The doorbell chimed, and he side-stepped around furniture to answer it, setting down his glass before he opened the door.

A young man – oh fuck, he couldn’t be more than twenty-seven – stood carelessly at the door, baby-blue dress shirt creased artfully over tight navy slacks. Gold cufflinks flashed as he moved his hand up to fix his mousy hair.

“Evenin’, gorgeous. You must be Ryan?” And he’s British. He’d have to thank Meg later for this.

“I– Yes, come in.”

The man stepped lightly over the threshold and Ryan shut the door behind him.

"I’m Gavin. Pleasure to meet you.”

Ryan nodded. “Likewise.”

Gavin continued in an almost bored tone. “So, have you ever done this before?” Taking Ryan’s hesitance as a no, he kept talking. “Alright, few basic rules. Number one, use protection. Two, no marks I can’t cover up. Three, safeword is cadmium if you plan on doing anything kinky with me, four, no blood, shit or piss. And five, I don’t stay the night.”

Ryan nodded again, slowly. “Sounds reasonable.”

Gavin smirked. “Glad you think so, Mr Hollywood. At least, that’s what I’m assuming you do.”

Ryan chuckled. “Did. Good enough, though.”

“Ah, a B-lister.” Gavin nodded knowingly. “Now, are you going to pay me to stand around here and look pretty, or are you actually going to use your time wisely?”

Ryan leant in and wiped the smirk off Gavin’s face with a kiss to rival the most iconic of romance movies.

Gavin stiffened, taken by surprise, before returning the gesture with equal enthusiasm. He was pliant under Ryan, mouth open enthusiastically and pulse beating fast where Ryan could feel it in his neck.

They parted to breathe, and Gavin panted and swallowed. “I take back what I said, that’s the kiss of an ex-A-lister.”

Ryan laughed, hoarse from his assault on Gavin’s throat. “I’m a bit out of practise. It’s been a while.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "If that's out of practise, I can't wait to see what else you've got in store for me."

God, but that sultry purr made him feel like he was twenty-five again with a Hollywood starlet gazing at him in awe.

"Oh, darlin', this is nothing. I may be the wrong side of fifty, but I've still got it." He smirked, and Gavin looked positively enraptured.

"Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is, bigshot?"

Ryan tangled a hand in Gavin's collar and pulled him further into the apartment to the elaborately furnished bedroom, knocking the backs of Gavin's knees out on the bed frame and sending him sprawling onto the soft mattress. He looked prettier than a picture, distinctly more dishevelled than he did when he arrived.

 Knees either side of Gavin's hips, Ryan pinned him and reconnected their lips, beginning to work on the buttons of Gavin's shirt. They were small and fiddly, and Ryan fumbled over them before Gavin moved his hands from Ryan's shoulders to help.

"Should wear shirts that are easy access if you do this for a living," Ryan murmured against Gavin's jaw.

"Yeah, but I don't look good in them," Gavin pouted.

Ryan rolled his eyes and began working on Gavin's fly.  _Superficial asshole._

The waistband of Gavin's briefs proudly proclaimed them to be Armani, and Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You're the most well-off whore I've ever met."

Gavin only smirked, then gasped when Ryan snapped the elastic against his skin, drawing his hands away slowly.

Another zipper, and Gavin wolf-whistled as he watched Ryan shuck his trousers at the end of the bed and drop them gracelessly onto the carpet. "Oh, Ryan, you are absolutely bloody gorgeous."

Ryan frowned. "You're just saying that 'cause I'm paying you."

Gavin grinned.

"Now put that fucking smirk to good use and give me your head."

Gavin's demeanour changed entirely. Obediently sitting up and crawling forward, he proffered his intentionally-messy hair. Ryan twisted his fingers through the mousy locks and yanked forward until Gavin's nose brushed the thin line of hair trailing down his stomach.

When Gavin went to place his hands on Ryan's hips, he was met by another sharp pull to his hair. "No hands."

Crossing his wrists behind his back, Gavin bit down on the waistband of Ryan's boxers and tugged downwards, teeth scraping lightly over the mostly-hard bulge. Ryan's dick bobbed slightly as Gavin gently eased the soft fabric over the head and down to his mid-thighs before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to its base.

Ryan grunted above him as Gavin took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and dipping into the slit to a particularly enthusiastic litany of curses before widening his jaw and relaxing his throat to allow Ryan to slide into the constricting heat of his throat. The hand in his hair tightened as he let Ryan set a rhythm, fucking his throat with increasing speed and swearing up a storm.

All too soon, Ryan was pulling Gavin's head away, watching entranced as a thin strand of saliva connected his throbbing cock to Gavin's reddening lips.

"Gonna come if we keep that up, and I don't think I'll have another one in me after this."

"Aw, am I knocking you dead, old man?" Gavin's cheeky smile was met by another fierce kiss that pushed him backwards onto the comforter.

A warm breath near his ear made Gavin shudder.

"Now listen, you petulant little whore. I'm going to watch you prep yourself for me, see you stretch your pretty little hole wide for me. Then I'm going to eat that gorgeous ass of yours better than anyone else ever has. You'll be dreaming of my tongue deep inside you for weeks. And finally, I'm going to fuck you, hard, so that the people three floors down can hear you until you come and see stars. Are you going to be a brat about it?"

_C'mon, baby, let me crack that facade._

"N-no, Ryan."

Ryan chuckled. "Excellent."

Quickly shedding his briefs and shirt, Gavin rearranged himself on the bedspread. A small bottle of lube settled at his knees, and he popped the cap, squeezing a generous amount over his fingers and warming it between his hands.

Ryan settled at the end of the bed between Gavin's now-spread legs and looked on in awe, unbuttoning his shirt as the first finger traced Gavin's entrance and slipped in easily.

"One finger must be barely anything to you. I bet an attractive, easy young twink like you must get fucked all the time. God, if you had as many pricks coming out of you as you did going in, you'd be a fucking porcupine." Ryan had no idea where the filthy words were coming from, but they seemed to be flustering Gavin, who was now two fingers in and crooking them with a practised motion that made him gasp and whine. "I wonder if you ever walked the streets for this kind of thing. In the nice part of town, right? Make yourself a catch on the corner of Sunset and Vine, then get taken back to a five-star hotel room and fucked senseless on the sheets with nothing to gain from it but an orgasm and a neat amount of cash. Sounds like the sort of thing you'd be into."

Gavin was thrusting three fingers in and out with a mesmerising movement now, and Ryan's words trailed away as he tried not to stumble over them. Licking his lips, he lowered himself between Gavin's legs and licked a long stripe up the cleft of his ass.

A warm tongue joined Gavin's fingers inside him, and he moaned loudly at the added sensation, slipping his hand out and leaving just Ryan's mouth. Ryan didn't lie, it was a breathtaking feeling having the smooth muscle make its way further in, large hands kneading the flesh of his asscheeks and spreading him even more open. The experience always made him feel vulnerable and at his weakest, being taken apart by someone else's tongue alone. His hips jerked and the grip on his hips tightened, pinning him to the bed once again.

Finally, the need for his own release got to Ryan, and he reached over to the nightstand to fish a condom out of the drawer, ripping the foil and rolling it over his stiff member before positioning himself at the now-panting Gavin's entrance.

"Tell me, baby, how much do you want this?" He pressed the head of his cock against Gavin's hole, not yet penetrating, and gave him an expectant smirk.

"God, please, more than anything, just–  _fuck_!" Gavin's pleas escalated to a shriek as Ryan suddenly slammed himself in to the hilt.

As Ryan set a rough, fast pace, Gavin's eyes widened and his hands scrabbled to find a grip on the sheets under him.

"Anyone else fuck you like this?"

The words were gone from Gavin, and he shook his head, a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest and pooling above his collarbones.

A slap to his thigh, and Gavin cried out.

"Answer me, you slut."

"No, fuck, no one else ever, never this good, fuck, _Ryan_!" Gavin clenched around Ryan and came with a yell, thick white ropes splattering his stomach between them.

Ryan managed a few more arrhythmic thrusts before coming with a grunt, hands tightening around Gavin's hips as he spilled inside the condom.

They stayed tangled in each other as they caught their breath, then Ryan gingerly pulled his softening cock from Gavin, who let out a noise of protest.

"I'll get you a towel or something," Ryan mumbled as he pulled off the condom and tied it. Gavin nodded dumbly, words still failing him, as he watched Ryan leave, dropping the condom in the wastebasket as he passed it.

When he returned, Gavin sat up and winced a little, gratefully accepting the cloth from Ryan and wiping himself down with a practised motion before standing tentatively and searching the room for his clothes.

Ryan paused, cloth in mid-air, and watched him. "Aren't you going to stay a while? Have a drink or something?"

Gavin laughed lightly in the middle of pulling up his slacks. "Remember rule five, darling? And besides, I won't drink anything you've got weaker than a straight black coffee or tequila. But don't lie to me about there being any alcohol here, Mr Hollywood, I saw your Diet Coke as I walked in."

Ryan sighed. “Damn, I forgot rule five. And sorry I can't offer you anything stronger. Well then, to business, I guess - I take it you won’t accept a cheque from me?”

Gavin waved a hand as he manoeuvred it through his shirt sleeve. “Cheques are fine, love. Just fill in everything except my name.”

Ryan padded around the room for his chequebook. He scribbled in the blanks with a flourish of his pen, ripped it out and handed the paper over to Gavin.

Gavin scanned the cheque, eyebrows raising at the writing and jaw dropping.

Ryan looked confused. “What’s wrong? Did I not pay you enough, or too much, or–?”

Gavin looked from the cheque to Ryan and back. “Ryan Haywood?”

“Yes?”

“As in, _the_  Ryan Haywood? The dreamboat from the 80’s that everybody wanted to ride?”

Ryan cringed visibly. “They said that? Oh, Christ.”

Gavin made a noise that could only be described as a squeal. “Oh my God, I can’t believe it! I had your posters on my wall, I had, like, eight of your movies on tape! God, I always dreamed of meeting you, but never like this!”

“To be fair, I don’t think it’s how anyone plans to meet their idol.”

Gavin bounced slightly where he stood and took a deep breath before rushing out, “IsitokayifIgetaphotowithyou?”

Sighing, Ryan leaned into the camera frame and smiled beside Gavin before escorting him to the door. “Are you done having a stroke yet?”

Gavin grinned, and dramatically re-composed himself with sweeping gestures and over-exaggerated breaths. “I am now. I’ll be on my way, then, Mr Haywood. Tell your lovely agent to keep us in touch.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and opened the door for Gavin. “I’ll make a note of it for her.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)
> 
> i also have a writing blog! (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
